Zapatos de Tacón
by ArethaA
Summary: - ¿Ideando una nueva ley para que las mujeres no lleven zapatos de tacón, Granger? Siempre tan poco femenina por las mañanas. - ¿Ideando nuevas formas de matar a compañeros de trabajo sin que parezca premeditado, Malfoy? Siempre tan agradable y simpático por las mañanas. One-shot.


Hermione Jane Granger se encontraba parada en frente de una tienda muggle de zapatos mirando embelesada a unos magníficos zapatos de tacón. Sí, la misma Hermione Granger que era conocida en sus años de Hogwarts por ser una sabelotodo insufrible, una rata de biblioteca, la mascota de los profesores y otros apodos estúpidos y dolorosos más. La misma Hermione Granger que odiaba salir de compras. La misma Hermione Granger que discutía con Ginny por ser tan poco femenina y querer sus curvas tan poco. Pues esa Hermione Granger se encontraba parada delante de un escaparate muggle admirando unos delicados y hermosos zapatos de tacón.

Hermione suspiró con resignación y se acercó más al escaparate logrando pegar su frente al cristal. Eran simplemente preciosos, tacón alto, diseño sencillo, de un color verde pálido… Combinarían perfectamente con el vestido verde de gala que se había comprado antes de romper con Ronald. Ronald… Al acordarse de él frunció el ceño con fuerza y se acercó más al escaparate intentando traspasarlo. Quería mucho a Ron pero no podía mantener una relación de persona adulta con alguien que aún era un niño. Para qué engañarse, quería y apreciaba mucho a Ron como amigo, pero como pareja dejaba mucho que desear. Al principio había sido duro, la guerra había acabado y muchas vidas se habían perdido, muchos sueños se habían sacrificado para poder vivir en un mundo mejor, un mundo más libre, un mundo mucho más justo, un mundo mucho mejor que el anterior. Así que construyeron su relación des de los cimientos de un mundo desmoronado, fueron paso a paso, ajustándose el uno al otro, cediendo y exigiendo, curando y reparando, y hubo un momento en el cual todo se derrumbó. Hermione nunca acabó de entender muy bien por qué, los cimientos eran buenos y habían puesto cada piedra con cuidado y premeditación para que la estructura no acabara cediendo, pero nada de eso sirvió de mucho cuando un día después de una discusión ambos decidieron dejarlo. Sí, todo era perfecto, pero simplemente no encajaban, eran agua y aceite, y todo el mundo sabe que por mucho que los calientes, los remuevas e intentes mezclarlos siempre acabaran separados.

A Hermione nunca le habían gustado las mentiras, así que nunca le había gustado engañarse, el día que rompió con Ron supo que nunca podrían terminar su vida juntos como marido y mujer. Al principio le dolió darse cuenta de esa verdad e intentó reparar su relación aunque todas las evidencias apuntaban a una eminente ruptura. Se convenció de que si se esforzaban lo suficiente todo saldría bien y acabarían juntos, pero a Hermione no le gustan las mentiras, y pronto aceptó que eso no sería posible. Y al darse cuenta de eso no se sintió tan mal como esperaba. Efectivamente Ron era su primer novio oficial, con él había vivido cosas maravillosas y otras no tanto que la habían ayudado a crecer como persona y amiga, a crecer como amiga sobre todo, no como amante. El amor había dado paso a la rutina y la pasión se había enfriado haciendo que un simple roce de labios resultara incómodo.

Hermione se había escondido de todo el mundo después de su ruptura, de Harry, de Ginny, de sus padres… Decidió empezar de cero, se mudó a un piso bastante confortable en el Londres mágico cerca del Ministerio donde trabajaba actualmente, creó una rutina con la que se sentía a gusto y durante dos semanas se permitió lamentarse y llorar desconsolada por lo que había perdido. Después de ese tiempo de catarsis retomó las riendas de su vida y le había ido bastante bien des de entonces, si por bien se entiende que la única cosa que empaña tu felicidad es un rubio con ojos grises que se divierte haciéndote enfadar y te ridiculiza a unos niveles que nunca pensabas que pudieras llegar.

Hermione bufó exasperada y bebió un sorbo del vaso de café que llevaba en las manos. Frío, estaba frío, como el día en el que empezó a ver menos odioso a Malfoy. Oh sí, Hermione Granger no sabía en qué día su relación con Ron empezó a irse a pique, ni cuando su novio empezó a verse a escondidas con Lavander Brown, ni cuando Ginny había empezado a planear una estrategia para juntarla con todo hombre se le cruzaba por delante, pero sí que se acordaba del día en el que le empezó a agradar Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa tarde, se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad y ella las pasaría en la Madriguera con su pelirrojo y atento novio, sabía que serían unas vacaciones estupendas, sus padres poco a poco recuperaban la memoria, a Ron y a Harry les iba genial siendo aurores, sus notas eran excelentes, nadie la incitaba a saltarse las normas… Todo era absolutamente perfecto en su vida. Así que con ese positivismo se dirigía a la biblioteca para adelantar faena cuando sintió que alguien la cogía de la manga y la estiraba a un pasillo oculto detrás de un tapiz. Quiso sacar la varita pero la otra persona fue más rápida y se la quitó, intentó chillar pidiendo ayuda, ya que en una confrontación física tenía todas las de perder, pero una mano le tapó la boca.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta Granger? Así es imposible hablar contigo –dijo la voz de su captor.

Hermione sintió como se ponía rígida y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, esa voz pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Cadenciosa, perfectamente modulada, varonil, arrastrándose siempre al final de cada oración… Por Morgana aún era demasiado joven para morir, su vida era condenadamente perfecta.

- Voy a destaparte lo boca porque quiero hablar contigo como una persona civilizada. Asiente si has entendido.

Hermione asintió lentamente llena de curiosidad, Malfoy y ella nunca habían hablado como personas civilizadas, aunque ellos sólo se dirigían la palabra para insultarse, quizás eso no era hablar. Malfoy quitó lentamente la mano de la boca de Hermione y se apartó unos pasos para dejarle un poco de espacio en ese estrecho y solitario, demasiado solitario, corredor.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo Malfoy?! –Reaccionó Hermione-. Si querías hablar conmigo podrías haberme parado por los pasillos o haberte sentado a mi lado en la biblioteca como una persona normal y corriente haría.

- Pero no somos personas normales y corrientes Granger, tú eres una heroína de guerra y yo un mortífago.

- Ex mortífago –no pudo evitar corregir Hermione haciendo énfasis en el ex.

- Mortífago –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa ladina que a Hermione le provocó algo que no quiso analizar-. ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente si nos ve hablando juntos, Granger? Mira, la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, amiga del niño que sobrevivió y novia de Ron Weasley está hablando con Draco Malfoy, un mortífago que ha conseguido escapar de Azkaban todo y que su padre se está pudriendo ahí.

Hermione tragó saliva al saber que eso era exactamente lo que pensaría la gente, y se sintió extrañamente mal al darse cuenta de que Malfoy lo debía de estar pasando mal, muy mal de hecho. Hermione recordaba haberlo visto comiendo solo en el Gran Comedor, nadie se sentaba a su lado en ninguna clase y tampoco estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Sus compañeros sólo le dirigían miradas de terror u odio.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensa la gente? –Indagó Hermione, a ella no le importaba que la vieran conversando con él.

- Las apariencias a veces lo son todo –contestó enigmáticamente el rubio.

- ¿De qué querías que habláramos? –Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa sintiéndose inexplicablemente mal por la solitaria vida que debía de llevar Malfoy en esos momentos.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione le pareció ver a Malfoy nervioso, pero Malfoy nunca se ponía nervioso delante de ella, detestable, arrogante, insoportable… Esos adjetivos eran los que adoptaba la conducta de Malfoy cuando estaba delante de ella.

- ¿Por qué? –Escuchó Hermione la voz de Malfoy en un susurro-. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste en el juicio? Nunca te he tratado bien y te he despreciado con todas las fuerzas que he tenido. Yo y toda mi familia te ha maltratado siempre que ha tenido la ocasión. Y tú te atreves a testificar a mi favor en el juicio y ni siquiera te atreves a dar la cara mientras lo haces ¿Creías que no sabría que eras tú Granger? No tenías ningún derecho a librarme de Azkaban, ni uno.

Hermione miró con atención por primera vez a Malfoy, parecía tan vulnerable, tan inseguro, todo lo que le habían hecho creer des de pequeño se había desmoronado, nada en lo que creía era real, tampoco era correcto, Malfoy había perdido su identidad, y Hermione comprendió que ella era fundamental para ayudarle a crear otra, quizás una mejor de la que tenía antes.

- ¿Con qué derecho no nos reconociste cuando tu tía me torturó en tu mansión, Malfoy? ¿Acaso es que no merecíamos que todos los mortífagos nos torturaran? ¿Por qué no nos acusaste Malfoy? Vosotros habríais ganado, una palabra tuya y todo se habría acabado.

Hermione se quedó un rato esperando a que Malfoy respondiera, pero al cabo de rato vio que era mejor dejarlo solo, así que se arregló su túnica y se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca.

- Antes me has dicho que es importante mantener las apariencias, pero esa noche sé que vi algo en ti que no era apariencia, Malfoy. Me costó comprender que todo lo hacías por temor y obligación, y no puedo condenar a alguien que sólo quiere proteger a los que ama. Que nos hayan marcado no significa que seamos ese modelo de persona, la sangre no se puede cambiar, pero la mentalidad sí. Yo hice lo que consideré correcto Draco –y cuando lo llamó por su nombre de pila Hermione casi se pierde en esas profundidades grisáceas-. Espero haberte ayudado –finalizó con una sonrisa-. Feliz Navidad.

Y con esas palabras se despidió de Malfoy, nunca volvieron a hablar del tema pero a partir de ese día empezaron a saludarse por los pasillos, poco después a dejarse libros de la biblioteca, seguidamente a consultarlos juntos, de eso pasaron a comentar sus ideas y se adentraron en el terreno de las discusiones civilizadas, aunque a Hermione a veces le daban ganas de estamparle un buen volumen de _El apasionante mundo de los enanos en la América Latina del s. XVI al XVIII, versión revisada y comentada por el erudito_ _Juan Vicente Serrano_ en la cabeza, acabaron por sentarse juntos en clase y a competir por los primeros puestos, incluso algún día llegaron a comer juntos en los jardines. Ambos acabaron sus estudios en Hogwarts con notas sobresalientes y entraron los primeros para estudiar Leyes y aplicaciones de las leyes mágicas, en esa carrera también se graduaron los primeros de la clase empatando en la primera posición, y ahora ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio. Hermione no podía decir que eran amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos, se llevaban bien pero ninguno se metía en la vida del otro, ella lo apoyó cuando su padre murió en Azkaban y tubo que sucederlo y él le sacó la primera sonrisa sincera después de romper con Ronald. El único que era amigo de Malfoy era Harry, y aún no entendía cómo podían serlo después de lo que habían pasado. Claro que a ella también le había costado dejar de lado todo el daño y el sufrimiento que Malfoy le había hecho sentir esos años en el colegio.

Y pensando en Malfoy se dio cuenta de que últimamente sentía predilección a comprarse cosas de color verde, demasiada predilección, primero el vestido y ahora los zapatos. ¡Pero qué zapatos! Merecería la pena acabar con un dolor insufrible en los pies por llevarlos. Hermione ya fantaseaba con ellos, eran tan elegantes, tan delicados, tan caros. Pagar esa cantidad de libras no supondría un sacrificio muy grande para Hermione, pero daba la casualidad de que no llevaba suficiente efectivo muggle encima en aquellos momentos. Hermione bufó exasperada, quería, necesitaba esos malditos zapatos.

- ¿Ideando una nueva ley para que las mujeres no lleven zapatos de tacón, Granger? Siempre tan poco femenina por las mañanas.

La voz de Malfoy demasiado cerca de su oído la hizo separarse de inmediato del escaparate y casi tirarse el congelado café encima. Tan rápidamente como pudo se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y contratacó.

- ¿Ideando nuevas formas de matar a compañeros de trabajo sin que parezca premeditado, Malfoy? Siempre tan agradable y simpático por las mañanas.

- Es un don que tengo –comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con falsa modestia-. Hermione Granger mirando embobada un escaparate de zapatos, esta noticia debería ir en primera página de _El Profeta_, ¿Dónde está esa periodista méteme en todo cuando se la necesita?

- Eres frustrante –susurró Hermione con rabia dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al Ministerio.

- Eso sólo me lo dices tú Granger –escuchó la voz de Malfoy que con dos zancadas ya se había puesto a su lado-. Empiezo a creer que debajo de toda esa hostilidad en el fondo me amas. Y es totalmente comprensible, soy genial. Yo sino fuera yo, también me enamoraría de mí.

- Voy a abrir una campaña para que recuperes tu modestia y humildad perdidas –dijo Hermione mientras se arreglaba la bufanda-. O quizás las mataste, no me extrañaría.

- ¿Para qué disimular que no soy el hombre que todas las mujeres desean? Y cuando digo todas, te incluyo, Granger. Algún día te haré el favor de invitarte a cenar –contestó Malfoy mientras se reía.

- Ja ja ja. Algún día te haré el favor de rechazarte –le aseguró Hermione-. Ni que fueras el último hombre en la tierra y la supervivencia de la raza humana dependiera de nosotros dos aceptaría una cita contigo.

- Si me lo pones así Granger tendré que secuestrarte –dijo Malfoy mientras le abría la puerta del lavabo de señoras que la llevaría al Ministerio-. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero –y dicho eso le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se apartó rápidamente para esquivar un más que posible ataque físico a su persona-. Que tengas un buen día Granger –finalizó su conversación dirigiéndose al lavabo de caballeros.

- ¡Estúpido hurón botador! –Se escuchó el chillido enfadado de Hermione segundos después de que Malfoy desapareciera en el lavabo de caballeros.

La fiesta estaba siendo un rotundo fracaso para Hermione Granger, ella no solía ir a las fiestas que organizaba el Ministro de Magia, pero aquella era diferente, tenía la esperanza de conocer al renombrado juez francés Jean François Lamarque, que según fuentes recientes estaba buscando nuevos talentos en el mundo de la ley mágica y sus diversas aplicaciones, y Hermione estaba dispuesta a luchar por uno de esos puestos, si la información era correcta, y estaba segura de que ésta lo era. Sin embargo, el juez no había hecho acto de presencia, y según las conversaciones ajenas que había escuchado, de una forma muy desinteresada y disimuladamente, no asistiría a causa de un fuerte catarro. Y según sus fiables fuentes, el juez volvería a París tan pronto como se recuperara para proseguir con su trabajo sin ni siquiera pasarse por el Departamento de Cuidado y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, dónde ella trabajaba tan arduamente, para tener la decencia de decirles que ninguno de los que trabajaban ahí era un diamante en bruto pidiendo a gritos ser pulido por un genio como él.

Hermione suspiró resignada mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba pensativa su copa de champagne. Quizás su decisión de irse a formar en Francia no era del todo acertada, había buenos bufetes y cursos en Londres, no tenía por qué apuntar tan alto, además a su jefe le quedaban pocos años para jubilarse, si hacía un buen trabajo quizás… ¡No! Ella era Hermione Granger, siempre apuntaba alto y daba en el blanco, sabía que quería ir a Francia a acabar su formación en Leyes Mágicas y era allí dónde iría, aunque tuviera que vestirse de conejita playboy y pasearse por todo Londres en plena nevada, conseguiría un puesto como pupila del señor Lamarque. Se levantó decidida mientras se bebía lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago y la dejaba en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por ahí. Se alisó su magnífico vestido verde de encaje y con escote en la espalda y se llenó de energías positivas mientras respiraba hondo.

Energías que no tardó en perder al acordarse de que no llevaba puestos los magníficos zapatos que había visto en el escaparate. Los había perdido de vista tan sólo seis horas, cuarenta tres minutos y catorce segundos y ya los habían vendido a cualquier pija que de seguro le faltaban pies para usar toda su obscena colección de zapatos. E intentó por todos los medios conseguir unos, no quedaban ni en el almacén, ni en ninguna de sus tiendas de Londres, ni en los almacenes de estas, ni en sus otras tiendas repartidas a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, ni en sus respectivos almacenes. Le ofrecían los mismos zapatos pero en diferente color, y ninguno le servían ya que ella necesitaba con desesperación los verdes. Intentó encontrarlos en otra franquicia de zapatos, pero fue en vano, sus preciosos zapatos se habían desvanecido. ¡Incluso llegó a buscarlos en el callejón Diagon! Y si en ese maldito callejón no había encontrado ninguno, es que no los encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

Lo mejor era irse a casa, darse un relajante baño, dormir unas merecidas doce horas y después idear un nuevo plan de ataque para acercarse al juez. Sin embargo el murmullo de los asistentes la distrajo de su cometido.

- ¡No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir! –Escuchó como comentaba la esposa del Primer Ministro-. Mi marido siempre insiste en que lo invitemos a esta clase de eventos porque siguen siendo una familia importante, pero hasta hoy nunca se había atrevido a asistir.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo –dijo una mujer repleta de joyas-. Debería estar encerrado en Azkaban con los de su clase.

Hermione, curiosa como era, se quedó ahí de pie intentando averiguar de quién estaban hablando ese par de cotorras. Se le ocurrían unas cuantas personas que tenían el cartel de _non gratas_ en las fiestas del Ministerio. La lista se acortó cuando escuchó la palabra Mortífago, seguramente habría asistido Pansy Parkinson con su nueva conquista o Blaise Zabini con algún pez gordo. De todas formas ella no tenía nada que ver con esos dos sujetos, así que se dispuso a irse cuando distinguió una cabellera rubia, perfectamente peinada, dirigiéndose hacia ella. No se lo podía creer, des de luego Draco Malfoy no podía haber acudido a esa fiesta, ¡Si él las aborrecía tanto como ella! Hermione se quedó estática dónde estaba parada hasta que Malfoy se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa ladina.

- Buenas noches Granger.

- Buenas noches Malfoy –contestó ella-. Pensaba que no te gustaban esta clase de eventos.

Malfoy rió mientras se encogía de hombros, Hermione se fijó que parecía ajeno a la situación, estaban llamando la atención, demasiado de hecho.

- A ti tampoco, y sin embargo sigues aquí –comentó él con un fingido tono casual-. ¿Quizás por algún motivo en particular?

- ¿Y qué si es así? –Preguntó ella alzando las cejas divertida.

- Nada –dijo mientras la desconcertaba y él le ofrecía su brazo izquierdo-. Estás muy pálida, deberías salir a que te dé el aire, yo te acompañaré.

Hermione no pudo negarse y cogió su brazo mientras dejaba que él la guiara al balcón más próximo. Él, con paso firme y seguro, la llevó a un extremo de éste dónde estaban colocados unos bancos para que los invitados se sentaran. Hermione se sentó mientras él llamaba a un camarero con la mano y le ordenaba que trajera una copa de champagne y otra de Whiskey de Fuego. Malfoy se quedó de pie alejado un par de pasos de dónde ella estaba.

- El juez Lamarque no vendrá hoy –la sorprendió la voz de Malfoy-. Está a cuarenta de fiebre y no para de estornudar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí por él? –Preguntó sorprendida, ninguno de sus conocidos sabía sus planes de irse a Francia.

- Trabajamos en el mismo Departamento ¿Te acuerdas? No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta…

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, había sido muy descuidada.

- No se lo digas a nadie Malfoy –comentó ella muy seria-. No voy a decir nada hasta que hayan aceptado mi solicitud. No quiero histerismos ni charlas innecesarias, ya tomé mi decisión.

- Vale, no se lo diré a nadie –dijo él con un tono que denotaba que se estaba divirtiendo-. Siempre y cuando me tutees.

- ¿Qué? –Exclamó Hermione sin acabarse de creer la absurdidad que Malfoy le pedía a cambio de guardar su secreto.

- Vamos, es lo que los amigos hacen –respondió él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Des de cuando somos amigos? –Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

- Des de hace un tiempo podría decirse –dijo Malfoy mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos-. Pero dejaré que creas que lo somos a partir de hoy. Y para conmemorar este maravilloso día, te he traído un regalo.

Malfoy se sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo del bolsillo derecho de su túnica verde de gala, se arrodilló delante de Hermione y le cogió el pie.

- Bonitos zapatos Granger. Aunque éstos no son los que mirabas tan extasiada en el escaparate –se atrevió a comentar.

- No –contestó ella frustrada-. Esos los vendieron, no fui capaz de encontrar otros y tuve que pedirle a Ginny éstos. Son prestados.

Él asintió solemnemente y le quitó el zapato y lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿Qué haces? Estate quie…

Pero no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Malfoy había sacado de la bolsa el par de zapatos que Hermione deseaba con ansia y le puso uno en su pie desnudo.

- Ahora estás mucho mejor Hermione –dijo mientras Hermione se derretía al oír su nombre de pila en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me los regalas Draco? –logró decir mientras intentaba alejar de su mente la sensación de los dedos de él rozando su piel.

- Vas a querer llevarlos cuando vayamos a cenar con el juez Lamarque –respondió él como si fuera obvio-. He organizado una cena tan buen punto se recupere, ha escuchado hablar muy bien de ti y quiere conocerte. Opina que es admirable lo que conseguiste con los Elfos Domésticos.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo ¿De verdad el gran Lamarque había oído hablar de ella y quería conocerla? Si era un sueño no quería despertar, y si algún insensato se le ocurría hacer algo que amenazara la paz o la integridad del planeta para que éste llegara a su fin, ella lo mataría con sus propias manos, nada le iba a arruinar esa oportunidad única.

- Yo... Emmmm… Esto…. –Empezó a balbucear.

- De nada, Hermione –contestó Draco que ya había acabado de calzarla y la había cogido de la mano tirando de ella para que se levantara.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces al juez, Draco? –Preguntó Hermione intentando recordar cómo se pensaba, ya que él le había colocado, de una forma muy delicada, un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja.

- Lo conozco des de que llevaba pañales, soy muy amigo de su hija –respondió él que estaba peligrosamente cerca.

- ¿Hija? –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba ahuyentar la sensación de la mano de Draco acariciando su mejilla. Era tan fácil llamarle Draco…

- Tranquila, si ella tuviera que elegir entre tú y yo, te elegiría a ti –murmuró divertido mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Has venido sólo a una estúpida fiesta para decirme esto? –Siguió indagando curiosa.

- Sí ¿Por qué? Tengo curiosidad –comentó Draco mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la cogía de la mano-. ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste aparecer? Sé sincera.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, pero optó por decir la verdad.

- Pensé que venías a cumplir tu amenaza matutina –respondió sinceramente.

- Ah sí, me había olvidado de esa parte del plan. Por las molestias, podría haber ido a tu casa pero te empeñaste en venir a esta estúpida fiesta –dijo mientras reía y a Hermione se le desencajaba la cara por el horror.

Él tiró de ella, la abrazó y ambos desaparecieron con un suave plof. Su historia no había hecho más que empezar.


End file.
